


Marmalade

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Barry had only asked Iris to fish sit for him. He would have mentioned if the orange cat in the kitchen was his.
Relationships: Eddie Thawne/Iris West
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Marmalade

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month Day 12: meet cute
> 
> I hope

There was a cat in Barry’s kitchen. This would not have been a surprise if Barry owned a cat, but he didn’t, and Iris would know.

“Where’d you come from, Puss?” Iris asked. The cat blinked.

A knock came from the door. Iris left the cat to open it.

“Oh,” the man who was stood there said. “Sorry to bother you, I’m Eddie Thawne, I moved in upstairs a few weeks ago?”

“Barry mentioned he had a new neighbour,” Iris said. “I’m Iris West.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Eddie said.

“You too. You’re not looking for Barry, are you? He’s away tonight, I’m fish sitting for him.”

“No, I’m actually looking for a cat? She’s orange and fat.”

“She’s sitting in the kitchen. Do you want to come in to get her?”

“Please,” Eddie said. Iris stepped out the way.

“There you are, Marmalade, I told you to stay inside. I’m sorry, she’s normally a house cat, I think the move’s just stressed her out a little.”

“At least she didn’t go far.”

“She’s quite old, I’m not sure she could go far. Come on, Marmalade.”

The cat jumped up at Eddie and he held his arms under her.

“Thank you,” he said. “Hopefully she won’t do that again.”

“But I’ll let Barry know where to go if he finds Marmalade in his kitchen again. She’s really cute.”

“I’ve had her since she was a kitten. Her joints aren’t as good as they used to be, that’s why she’s put on weight recently, but she’s a good cat usually. You said you have fish?”

“Oh, no, Barry does, he has a tank over there, I’m just watching them, I know it’s only a night and they don’t actually need anything, but he has a thing. I don’t have any pets, my dad’s allergic to cats and dogs so we didn’t have any growing up and I’ve never really thought about it I guess.”

“I can recommend cats, but maybe not with allergies. How do you know Barry?”

“He’s my best friend. We grew up together.”

“Huh. Wait. You’re Iris West as in Detective Joe West, aren’t you?”

“You know my dad?”

“I’m a detective too, just transferred from Keystone.”

“Oh, Dad mentioned you too. Well, I’m sure I’ll see you around, then.”

“I hope so. Um. Good luck with the fish.”

“Good luck with your cat."

"Thanks.” Eddie smiled as he left, carrying his cat upstairs, and Iris shut the door. Barry had failed to mention his new neighbour was cute. She could probably drop by the station tomorrow, bring her dad some lunch, Barry if he was back. If she happened to run into Eddie again, well. That would just be nice.


End file.
